<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snow greenie and the eight dwarves by softlikethesunset</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035311">snow greenie and the eight dwarves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlikethesunset/pseuds/softlikethesunset'>softlikethesunset</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>newtmas fairytales au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Yet Another Fairytale AU, actual development between "snow white" and "the no name prince", alby's like really ooc for a while, also alby's the exact opposite of doc but ignore that, and happy!frypan, bashful!jeff, but it's whatever i fix it eventually, doc!alby, dopey!chuck except he talks, everyone meet snarky my dwarf oc, gally's angry at no one, grumpy!gally, i can't believe i almost forgot frypan, i had so much fun writing their introductions omg, janson's the huntsman but omg wow he has morals and spares tommy's life, oh and there are eight dwarves, otherwise known as minho, sleepy!zart, snarky!minho, sneezy!winston, this time with snow white, winston's a stubborn shank again, y'know it's just the usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlikethesunset/pseuds/softlikethesunset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yes the title sucks.</p><p>but i'm back at it with another fairytale au, but this time all of your favorite gladers are there.</p><p>and snow white and her prince actually interact and learn each other 's names.</p><p>starring: thomas as snow white, newt as the prince, ava paige as the evil queen, janson as the huntsman, and assorted gladers as the dwarves. (plus one)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ava Paige &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>newtmas fairytales au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pieces of Newtmas, Where The Fandom Meets The Fandom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i'm wishing for..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so hi i turned another "minho is totally _insert x sassy disney character_" into a commitment!</p><p>but this time it's snow white! </p><p>i wrote a sleeping beauty one too, you can read it if you want.</p><p>have fun!</p><p>also i do not own the maze runner series, all claims to the characters go to james dashner.</p><p>and all rights to disney characters and the concept of this au goes to disney.</p><p>except for snarky (minho).</p><p>he's mine.</p><p>well, the snarky part at least.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness I summon thee.” A woman is standing in front of a mirror, a crown on top of her ornate bun of salt and pepper hair. A queen. </p><p>“Speak! Let me see thy face.” </p><p>The face of a man appears in the glass, ghostly pale. “What wouldst thou know, my Queen?”</p><p>Her voice drips with poison as she says, “Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?”</p><p>The man in the mirror trembles. “Famed is thy beauty, Majesty. But hold, a lovely boy I see. Rags cannot hide his gentle grace. Alas, he is more fair than thee.”</p><p>“Alas for him! Reveal his name.” The queen said, her grey eyes as stormy as a thunderstorm.”</p><p>“Lips red as the rose. Hair brown as deep chocolate. Skin white as snow.”</p><p>The woman’s eyes narrowed and she whispered, “Thomas.”</p><p>The boy in question was indeed fairer than the queen, but one would never know. </p><p>He was the queen’s stepson, and after his father died, she put him to work as her servant- washing her dishes, doing her laundry, sweeping the halls.</p><p>On this day in particular, Thomas had been put in charge of pruning her gardens. </p><p>You may be asking yourself- surely a queen has gardeners to do her pruning for her.</p><p>And yes, she does. However, the queen thinks that these tasks are better suited for her stepson, since it takes so much to let him live in her humongous castle.</p><p>He was cutting the vines on a wishing well, singing along to a song his mother had taught him before he died.</p><p>“Want to know a secret? Promise not to tell? We are standing by a wishing well, make a wish into the well, that’s all you have to do. And if you hear it echoing your wish will soon come true. I’m wishing..”</p><p>His voice echoes into the well sweetly, “I’m wishing for the one I love to find me, to find me today, today.  I’m hoping, I’m hoping and I’m dreaming of the nice things, the nice things he’ll say, he’ll say ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh ahah, ah, ah, ah, ahh. </p><p>“I’m wishing.. I’m wishing for the one I love to find me to find me today!”</p><p>“Todayyyy!” Another voice calls out.</p><p>Thomas looks up in surprise, scrambling up the stairs when he sees a boy standing in the gardens. </p><p>The boy frowns. “Oh, I’m sorry. Please do come back down. I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” </p><p>Thomas crept back down to the well. “H-Hello.” He kept looking around, as if his stepmother, Ava Paige, was going to come out and bust him any moment. </p><p>“M’ name’s Newt. And you are?”</p><p>Thomas smiles at Newt. “My name’s Thomas.” he says, mesmerized by Newt’s honey-pool eyes and straw-blonde hair.</p><p>“That was a lovely song you were singing. Where’d you learn it?” Newt asks, and Thomas can’t help but grin at the hint of an accent he heard in the boy’s voice.</p><p>“My mother taught it to me before she..” He took another breath. “Before she passed away.”</p><p>Newt patted his shoulder. “I’m awfully sorry to hear that, Tommy. My parents.. Well I never knew them, they’ve been long gone since I was a boy. Vince, my father, took me in, and I couldn’t be more grateful.”</p><p>“You’re very lucky.” </p><p>Newt smiled. “That I am, Tommy.” He looked around. “Well, I best be going. Vince’ll be wondering where I am. Goodbye now.” He said, leaving the gardens.</p><p>Thomas waved and walked back towards the well, beaming at the thought of the boy who had just left him alone.</p><p>“Thomas! I want that well cleaned by noon! Spotless!” Ava Paige’s shrill shrieks sounded across the garden. </p><p>Thomas sighed and turned back to the well. If he was going to finish the garden by twelve, he had a lot of work to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. velvet-lined box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ava Paige had no intention of making sure her stepson cleaned the well by noon.</p><p>She was more concerned about what the mirror told her: she was no longer the fairest one of all.</p><p>In her study, she called her huntsman to come visit, saying she had a favor to ask him.</p><p>When the huntsman arrived, she invited him to sit in a chair, and explained her plan.</p><p>“Take him far into the forest.” She instructed. “Far enough for him to collect wildflowers. Tell him he is to bring them to me for pruning.”</p><p>The huntsman, Janson, nodded. “Yes, your Majesty.”</p><p>“And there, my faithful huntsman, you will kill him.” She ordered, her face showing no signs of emotion.</p><p>“Your Majesty, the young prince!”</p><p>She slammed her hand on the desk. “Silence! You know the penalty if you fail!”</p><p>The huntsman nodded once more. “Yes, your Majesty.”</p><p>She retrieved a red box from her desk. “But to make doubly sure..” She opened the box, its inside lined in dark blue velvet. “You do not fail, bring his heart back in this.”</p><p>Janson took the box. “Yes, your Majesty.” </p><p>She slammed the drawer shut. “Now go.”</p><p>Silently, Janson left the room, closing the door behind him.</p><p>Ava Paige stood, walking to the large window on one wall of the room. Her stepson was washing the well, humming a song she knew his mother had taught him.</p><p>She slammed the shutters. Soon, the boy and his stupid, irritating songs would be gone. </p><p>And she would be rid of all that made her miserable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the huntsman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i procrastinated writing this chapter for like three hours but i actually really like how it turned out!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>in other news, i watched the movie 'clouds' on disney plus with a friend today and it made me feel all the feelings. if you're in the need for a good cry, turn that movie on. it's worth the watch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was setting as Thomas and Janson made their way to a wildflower patch in the woods.</p><p>Thomas was collecting blue daffodils and singing to the forest creatures while Janson lingered behind, hand resting on the hilt of his knife.</p><p>“One song, I have but one song..”</p><p>A small bird chirped and Thomas picked it up to speak to it.</p><p>“Hello there. What’s the matter? Why are your parents? Why, I believe you’re lost.”</p><p>The bird chirped again, making sad, small noises.</p><p>Thomas nodded, patting its feathers. “Oh, please don’t cry. Perk up. Won’t you smile for me?”</p><p>Another chirp, this one a little more cheerful.</p><p>“That’s better. Your parents can’t be far.”</p><p>Two tweets sound from a nearby tree, and the boy sets the bird down. “There they are? Can you fly?” The bird flies away, and Thomas waves after it. “Good-bye!”</p><p>Janson creeps behind Thomas, pulling his knife out of its case and casting a shadow over the daffodil patch.</p><p>Thomas stands up and turns, stumbling backwards, mouth opening.. “AHHHHHHH!”</p><p>The huntsman drops the knife at the scream. “I can’t. I can’t do it! Forgive me. I beg of your highness, forgive me.”</p><p>Thomas’s mouth was dry and he stared at the knife on the ground. The knife that had almost gone in his heart. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>Janson leaned in and whispered, “She’s mad! Jealous of you! She’ll stop at nothing!”</p><p>“B-But who?” Thomas was shocked. Who would be jealous of… him? A prince who was forced to be his stepmother’s slave?</p><p>“The Queen!”</p><p>“The Queen?” </p><p>Janson nodded. “Yes. Now, quick, child. Run. Run away, hide. In the woods. Anywhere. Never come back. Now, go. Go! Go! Run! Run! Hide everywhere!”</p><p>Thomas turned and ran, stumbling over branches, his arms getting scratched by thorns. It felt like the entire world was caving in. Sure, his life sucked, but he had always been grateful he had food and a place to stay.</p><p>Now, he couldn’t go back. If he did, the queen would have him killed on the spot. </p><p>Tears fell down his cheeks as he raced through the forest, thinking of all he had lost. Sure, he hated the castle, but there were parts he liked of it.</p><p>The library, with its tall and majestic shelves, even though his stepmother never let him read any of the books on them. </p><p>The chef, Carlos, who always made sure to sneak him an extra chicken leg when Ava Paige was feeling particularly cruel.</p><p>And the gardens, the emerald ivy twisting around the stone of the wishing well, the same well he had wished upon for a love to find him.</p><p>He was instantly reminded of the straw- haired boy from earlier that day, and his insides twisted.</p><p>He would never see that boy again.</p><p>Unable to take the thought, he curled into a ball and collapsed against a tree, sobbing until his chest hurt and his throat was sore.</p><p>He cried for what felt like hours, although in retrospect it was only about ten minutes.</p><p>After he cried all the tears he could cry, he stood up, wiping his tears. </p><p>A group of forest animals stared back at him.</p><p>Thomas shrieked a little, and the animals all blinked in surprise.</p>

<p>“Oh! Please don’t go away. I won’t hurt you. I’m awfully sorry. But you don’t know what I’ve just been through. All because I was scared. I’m ashamed of the fuss I’ve made. Say, what do you do when everything goes wrong?”</p><p>A bluebird hummed, and Thomas leaned forward. “Oh! You sing a song!”</p><p>And so Thomas found himself singing the wishing well song again, this time in front a group of forest creatures in a lonely wood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. whistle while you work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the song was over, Thomas’s tears had dried, his heart was no longer racing, and the world was still again.</p><p>The bluebird was still singing, and Thomas rubbed its feathers. </p><p>“I really am quite happy right now. I’m sure I’ll get along somehow. Everything’ll be alright. But I do need a place to sleep at night.” He chuckled. </p><p>“I can’t sleep in the ground like you.” He said to one of the animals. “Or in a tree the way you birds do. And I’m sure no nest would possibly be big enough for me. Maybe you know where I can stay.”</p><p>One of the deer nudged his foot with its nose, nodding its head towards a patch of trees. </p><p>Thomas bit his lip. “In the woods somewhere?”</p><p>The deer walked away, and the rest of the animals followed, herding Thomas towards a clearing.</p><p>A small cottage was there, with a wooden door and a flowerbox on each of the two windows. </p><p>Thomas stood in front of the door, his hand raised as if he were going to knock. “Hello? May I come in?” He rapped his knuckles against the wood, and the door swung open.</p><p>A table with eight chairs was in the front room, and Thomas ran his hands along the one closest to him. “What a nice little chair. Why, there’s eight little chairs. Must be eight little children.”</p><p>He examined the array of dirty dishes on the table and sighed. “And from the look of this table, eight untidy little children.”</p><p>He walked around the room, picking up other junk left behind by the eight little children. “A pickax. A stocking, too.” He laughed. “And a shoe.”</p><p>The animals followed him, a rabbit hopping over to the lone fireplace. Thomas grinned, rubbing the surface of the stone. “And just look at this fireplace. It’s covered with dust.”</p><p>“And look, cobwebs everywhere. My, my, my! What a pile of dirty dishes.” He sifted through them, whistling as he went. “And just look at that broom. Why, they’ve never swept this room. You’d think their mother would-”</p><p>Thomas stopped, pulling his hand back. “Maybe they have no mother. Then, they're orphans. That’s too bad. I know how they feel.”</p><p>He smiles, turning to look at the assorted forest creatures. “I know. We’ll clean the house to surprise them. Then perhaps they would let me stay.”</p><p>Thomas points to a group of chipmunks. “Now, you wash the dishes. And rabbits, you tidy up the room.”</p><p>The birds get the fireplace, and Thomas agrees to sweep. </p><p>He grabbed the broom, still whistling a tune, the birds singing along. This time it was about whistling while you work. His mother taught it to him when he was a boy. He would whistle it all the time, even while he was playing with his toys.</p><p>So he sang, cleaning the house in the cottage, the terrors of that day escaping his mind for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. nice to meet you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one's a little long but who cares</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep in the forest, another group of creatures was singing a song, too. </p><p>A group of dwarfs, eight to be exact, were working away in the mines, all cheerfully singing a tune.</p><p>“We dig dig dig dig dig in our mine the whole day through! To dig dig dig dig dig is what we like to do!”</p><p>“It ain’t no trick to get rich quick if ya dig dig dig with a shovel or pick in a mine..”</p><p>“Shine, we dig dig dig dig early morning ‘till night. We dig dig dig dig up everything in sight…”</p><p>The dwarfs leave the cavern after dark, swinging behind their pickaxes behind them as they traipsed back to their home.</p><p>The home the prince Thomas had just finished cleaning.</p><p>The floors were shining, the windows were clear, and the fireplace was no longer dusty.</p><p>Thomas, a smudge of dirt on his cheek, stumbles up the stairs with the animals trailing him.</p><p>Eight small beds were crammed into a room, names carved into each one. </p><p>Thomas smiled. “What nice little beds. And look, they have their names carved on them. Alby, Jeff, Winston, Minho-” He snorted. “What funny names for children. Gally, Frypan, Chuck and Zart.” A yawn slipped out of his mouth. “You know, I’m rather sleepy. Perhaps I should take a nap.”</p><p>Thomas lays across the beds, falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.</p><p>The forest creatures nudge a blanket over him before leaving the house, settling back into the trees around the clearing.</p><p>The dwarfs are almost back, the sounds of their words echoing through the quiet forest.</p><p>“Heigh ho, heigh ho, it’s home from work we go…”</p><p>The one in front stopped in front of the door, adjusting his glasses. </p><p>“Look! Our house! The lit’s light- I mean the light’s lit.”</p><p>Another dwarf spoke up. “Jiminy crickets. The door is open. The chimney’s smokin’. Something’s in there- maybe a ghost. Or a goblin. Or a demon. Or a dragon.”</p><p>A dwarf with a scowl on his face nodded. “Mark my words, there’s trouble-a-brewin. Felt it coming all day.”</p><p>One with hair sprouting out of every inch of his skin put down his pickaxe. “Gosh.”</p><p>“That’s a bad sign.” A dwarf with a bright red blush on his cheeks said.</p><p>One in the back piped up. “What’ll we do? Let’s sneak up on it.”</p><p>The one with the glasses- the leader, perhaps, swung open the door. “Yes. Ahem. We’ll, uh, squeak up- speak up. Come on.”</p><p>He stepped into the kitchen, making the floor creak. The rest of the dwarfs aggressively shushed him, one trailing behind with a quiet “shhh!”</p><p>The leader waved them off, and they all spilled into the house. “Careful, men. Search every cook and nanny- uh, hook and granny- uh, crooked fan- uh, search everywhere!”</p><p>One of the dwarfs, the one who had been the last shusher earlier, knocked into a chair, causing it to squeak against the floor.</p><p>The leader smacked his arm. “Be quiet! Look1 The floor’s been swept!”</p><p>The scowling dwarf walked in front of the table. “Chair’s been dusted.”</p><p>The smiling one wiped the window with his sleeve.”Our window’s been washed.”</p><p>“Gosh, our cobwebs were dusted.” The dwarf with a deep blush said.</p><p>“Why, why why- the whole place is clean!” The leader said, shocked.</p><p>“There’s dirty work afoot,” agreed another, a sly smirk on his face.</p><p>One with a dirty tissue in his hand chimed in, “Sink’s empty. Hey, someone stole our dishes!”</p><p>The smiling one opened the cupboard. “They ain’t stole. They’re hid in the cupboard.”</p><p>The blushing dwarf frowned. “My cup’s been washed. Sugar’s gone.” </p><p>The dwarf shut the cupboard. “Somethin’s cookin.” He sniffs the air. “Smells good.”</p><p>“Don’t touch it, you fools! Might be poison.” The grumpy one protested. The pot on the stove filled with steam, the lid rattling. “See? It’s witch’s brew.”</p><p>The leader pushed up his glasses. “Look what’s happened to our stable- I mean table.”</p><p>The blushing dwarf sniffed the fresh-cut flowers Thomas put on the table. “Flowers? Look, goldenrod.”</p><p>The dwarf with a dirty tissue backed into the fireplace. “Don’t do it. Take them away! MY NOSE! I have hay fever! You know I can’t stand it. I can’t- I can’t- AHHH CHOOOOOOOOOO!”</p><p>The sneeze ricocheted through the cottage, the dwarfs ducking in instinct.</p><p>“HEY!” The scowling dwarf shouted.</p><p>“SHH!” The others shushed him, still cowering.</p><p>The dwarf ignored them, shoving the sneezer. “Ya crazy fool! Fine time you picked to sneeze!”</p><p>The other dwarf frowned, wiping the spot the other touched him. “I couldn’t help it! I can’t tell. When you gotta, you gotta. I- I.. I gotta! It’s comin!”</p><p>A couple  of the dwarfs ducked again. “Don’t let him! Stop him!”</p><p>“Ah.. Ah…”</p><p>Two dwarfs rushed forward, wrapping the sneezing dwarf’s arms around each other.</p><p>“Don’t let go.” One instructed. “Hold him tight, I’ll tie it. Make him a knot. There, that’ll hold him.”</p><p>The dwarf sighed as they released him. “THANKS!”</p><p>“SHHH!”</p><p>The scowling one smacked the other on the head. “Quiet, you fool. Do you want to get us all killed?”</p><p>The smiling dwarf stopped at the base of the stairs. “Wha- What’s that? That’s it.”</p><p>“Sounded close. It’s in that room right now.” The scowling dwarf whispered, looking at the leader, who said, “It’s up there.”</p><p>“Yeah, in the bedroom.” The blushing one said.</p><p>They argued for a couple minutes on who was going to go upstairs, until the blushing dwarf was picked to go first.</p><p>“Just relax.” The leader said. “Don’t be afraid. We’re right behind ya.”</p><p>The dwarfs pushed him up the stairs, where he pulled the door to the bedroom open. </p><p>Thomas was snoring, a sheet covering him, casting a shadow on the wall.</p><p>The dwarf turned, slamming the door behind him, his face pale. </p><p>The other dwarfs hammered him with questions.</p><p>“Did you see it?”</p><p>“How big was it?”</p><p>“Was it a dragon?”</p><p>“Has it got horns?”</p><p>“Was it breathing fire?”</p><p>“Was it droolin’?”</p><p>“What was it doin’?”</p><p>The dwarf blushed again and whispered something in the leader’s ear.</p><p>“He says..” The blushing dwarf whispered again. “It’s a monster..” Another whisper. “Asleep in our beds!”</p><p>The scowling dwarf marched up the stairs, stopping in front of a door. “Let’s attack it while it’s sleeping.”</p><p>The others nodded, murmuring their agreement and creeping up the stairs.</p><p>The leader paused, turning to talk to the rest of his men. “Hurry men, it’s now or never. Break its bones..”</p><p>“Chop it to pieces!” Another said.</p><p>They open the door and a couple dwarfs creep forward to examine Thomas. </p><p>“What a monster!” One of them said. “Covers three beds.”</p><p>“SHHH!” The leader whispered. </p><p>“It’s a boy.”</p><p>“Well, what do we do?”</p><p>“Leave it there?”</p><p>The scowling one walked up to the bed, shoving a hand in Thomas’s direction. “Leave it there? Are you shucking crazy? This boy could be a murderer!”</p><p>“Be quiet!” The leader said, holding a finger in front of his lips.</p><p>“Well, what do you want me to do? We don’t know who he is!” He yelled, his voice cracking.</p><p>A groan came from Thomas as he stretched, the sheet falling off of his shoulders. </p><p>The dwarves stared in shock, and Thomas chuckled as he stared at the small men before him.</p><p>“Why, you’re not little children at all!”</p><p>He stood, stretching his hand out to the scowling dwarf. “How do you do?”</p><p>The dwarf stared his hand down, his eyebrows furrowing. “I don’t.”</p><p>Thomas laughed nervously. </p><p>The leader of the dwarfs stepped forward. “H-hello. Who are you?”</p><p>Thomas grinned, smiling. “I’m Thomas.”</p><p>The smallest dwarf gasped. “Like Prince Thomas?”</p><p>“I am Thomas.”</p><p>The scowling dwarf eyed Thomas’s rags and scuffed shoes. “You sure about that?”</p><p>Thomas nodded. “Yep. You are..?”</p><p>The leader went first. “I’m Alby.”</p><p>The blushing dwarf smiled at Thomas. “I- I’m Jeff.”</p><p>“It’s very nice to meet you, Alby and Jeff.” Thomas said, shaking their hands.</p><p>Another dwarf yawned. “I’m Zart.”</p><p>Thomas nodded at him, and another dwarf stepped forward. “Name’s Minho. What do you want with us? Why aren’t you at the palace? Why’d you sleep on my bed?”</p><p>Thomas opened his mouth, but Alby smacked Minho’s arm. “Quiet, shank. He only knows half of our names.”</p><p>One of the dwarfs sneezed. “Hello Mr. Thomas. I’m Winston.”</p><p>The smiling dwarf waved. “I’m Frypan.” He motioned to the curly-haired dwarf behind him. “This is Chuck.”</p><p>The other dwarf hugged Thomas. “Hiya, Thomas. I’m Chuck. I don’t mind having you here. You’re awfully nice. The other dwarfs say I talk too much, but I talk just enough, don’t ya think?-”</p><p>A glare from the scowling dwarf, and he was quiet. </p><p>Thomas turned to the other dwarf. “What’s your name?”</p><p>The dwarf grumbled, mumbling something under his breath. </p><p>“‘Scuse me?” </p><p>“Gally.”</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you. Now, do you have some water? I’m parched.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. you stayin' here, greenie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas sat at the table in the dwarfs’ kitchen, the dwarfs surrounding him. A spare stool had been pulled out for him to sit on, and he drank water in a chipped mug from the newly shined sink.</p><p>“So you’re really Prince Thomas?” Minho asked him, still skeptical.</p><p>Thomas nodded. “Uh-huh.”</p><p>“And you’re here, in our house, because your stepmother tried to have you killed?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“But her huntsman took pity on you and let you go?”</p><p>“That is correct.”</p><p>Minho swiveled in his seat to look at Alby. “Am I the only one who doesn’t believe this shank?”</p><p>Alby adjusted his glasses, glaring at Minho before turning to Thomas. </p><p>“Well, Prince Thomas, we’re honored to.. Yes, we’re..”</p><p>“Mad as hornets!” Gally huffed. He was the only dwarf who had refused to sit around the table, opting to sit on the kitchen counter instead. He coughed dramatically if he even breathed the same air as Thomas.</p><p>Alby nodded. “Mad as hornets! No, no we’re not! We’re bad as cornets- no, no, no, bad as-” He cleared his throat. “What was I saying’?”</p><p>Gally narrowed his eyes, getting up from his place at the counter. “Nothing! Just standing there, splutterin’ like some shuckface!”</p><p>“Who you callin’ shuckface?” Alby asked, his voice full of spite.</p><p>“Oh, shut up!” Gally spit. “And tell him to get out!”</p><p>“Enough!” Minho yelled, grabbing Alby’s shoulder and pulling him back into the chair.</p><p>Winston nodded between sneezes. “Yeah, Thomas.” A sneeze. “Why should we let you stay?” Another sneeze. </p><p>“Because if I go back to the castle, the queen kills me.”</p><p>Winston looks unimpressed. “And why would that affect us?” A third sneeze.</p><p>“If the queen gets me, she wins. And we all know how much the queen hates you dwarfs. Surely you wouldn’t want her to win?”</p><p>Frypan spoke up. “That’s true.”</p><p>Winston stared at him, shock obvious on his face.</p><p>“The queen’s wicked.”</p><p>Winston nodded, still not entirely convinced but clearly a little more believing after the mention of the queen. “She’s bad.”</p><p>Zart piped up, having fallen asleep ten minutes earlier. “She’s mighty mean.”</p><p>Gally, who had taken refuge on the countertop again, crossed his arms and leaned against the cabinet. “She’s an old witch! I’m warnin’ ya! If the queen finds him here, she’ll swoop down and wreak her venegance on us!”</p><p>Thomas rolled his eyes. “But she doesn’t know where I am!”</p><p>“She don’t, huh?” Gally snapped. “She knows everything. She’s full of black magic. She can even make herself invisible. Pfft, she might be in this room right now!" </p><p>Thomas waved his hands carelessly. “Oh, she’ll never find me here.”</p><p>“I’m fine with you stayin’ here, Greenie-” Alby started, but Thomas cut him off.</p><p>“Greenie? What does Greenie mean? And why are you so calm now? What happened to all the stuttering?”</p><p>“Greenie is what we call every new guy who shows up around here.” Minho said, snippy. “And Alby’s only like that when he's scared.”</p><p>“That being said,” he continued. “Enough with the questions, shank. You aren’t going to find any answers around here. Not even from Chuck.”</p><p>Chuck blushed a deep red.</p><p>“As I was saying,” Alby said, his voice firm, “You have to pull your own weight around here. No freeloaders.”</p><p>“I say we make him do the chores.” Jeff whispered, so quiet Thomas could hardly hear him. </p><p>“What was that, shuckface?” </p><p>“Make him do the chores.” Jeff said, this time a little louder. “Like the washing and cooking and all that klunk.”</p><p>“I second that.” Frypan agreed.</p><p>One by one, the votes came in.</p><p>“I agree.”</p><p>“Fine by me.”</p><p>“I still don’t get why we’re keeping him here.”</p><p>“Slim it, Winston. I vote yes.”</p><p>“He’s nicer than some of you shucks, so I’m in.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>“Okay, shank, you can stay.” This was Alby. </p><p>“Are we sure he can even cook anything?” Frypan asked.</p><p>“I can make apple dumplings. And gooseberry pie.” Thomas offered.</p><p>“That all?” Gally grunted. </p><p>“No. I can cook all kinds of things.”</p><p>“Fine. He stays.” Gally got up and walked upstairs, muttering as he went. “Only because of the evil queen. Hate that woman.. Keeping us locked up in this forest because we ‘might scare the villagers.’ Klunk. All of it.”</p><p>Thomas ignored him, clapping to get all of the remaining dwarfs’ attention. “I’ll start cooking dinner, I guess. Wash up, it’ll be ready soon.”</p><p>“We’re fine. All our hands are clean.” Minho said automatically.</p><p> “Hold them out, then.”</p><p>Each of the dwarfs’ hands were filthy from working in the mines all day.</p><p>Thomas laughed at the little men. “Just what I thought. Wash up, all of you. I saw a tub out front, use that.”</p><p>The dwarfs dispersed, muttering protests under their breaths. Minho stopped in front of Thomas, shaking his hand.</p><p>“You’re pretty cool, shank. But don’t think just because I’m two feet shorter than you doesn’t mean I can’t kick your pony-loving butt.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t think that for a second.” Thomas said, serious. Minho may be small but he genuinely scared Thomas. He had no doubts that Minho could take him down in one fell swoop if he wanted to. </p><p>Minho left, closing the door behind him, and Thomas sighed. </p><p>What do dwarfs eat anyways?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i kept procrastinating writing this chapter, but i actually really enjoyed it!</p><p>school's been a lot lately, and writing stuff like this always makes me a lot happier.</p><p>and i really love winston for some reason. despite him being a stubborn idiot in the first book. and, y'know, dying.</p><p>i love zart and frypan a ton, too.</p><p>and jeff.</p><p>and alby.</p><p>and chuck.</p><p>and gally.</p><p>and minho.</p><p>and of course newt.</p><p>i don't know i just love all the gladers so much.</p><p>as always tysm for reading!! x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. bubbly tub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the dwarfs finally learn the concept of a bath.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside, the dwarfs were standing around a tub, full and brimming with bubbles.</p><p>Alby dipped a finger in, withdrawing it as soon as his fingertip touched the water. “Courage, men, courage. Don’t be nervous.”</p><p>Zart hesitantly stuck his hand in. “Brrrr, it’s cold.”</p><p>“We ain’t gonna do it, aren’t we?” Jeff whispered, his blush covering his cheeks.</p><p>Gally huffed. “Bunch of shanks. It’s just water.” He plunged his arm in. “All you slintheads can’t even wash your hands. Idiots.” </p><p>Alby rolled his eyes. “Don’t listen to that old warthog. Come on now, men.”</p><p>“How hard do you scrub?” Zart asked, popping a bubble.</p><p>Winston sneezed and pulled up his sleeves. “Do beards count?”</p><p>Frypan frowned. “Do you get in the tub?”</p><p>Jeff nudged Minho. “Do you have to wash where it doesn’t show?”</p><p>“Now, now, now, don’t get excited,” Minho says, rolling his eyes. “Here we go.”</p><p>The dwarfs all slipped their hands, in humming as they scrubbed the dirt of their hands. </p><p>Gally, who had retreated to a corner of the yard, scoffed. “Bunch of nanny goats. Next thing you know, he’ll be cutting up your beards with shiny scissors, and spraying you with that stuff called cologne!”</p><p>All the dwarfs ignored him. </p><p>He stood up and splashed his arms into the bath, grumbling. “A bunch of fine water lilies you turned out to be. I’d like to see anybody make me wash, if I didn’t want to.”</p><p>The dwarfs stopped washing, each turning their gaze onto him. Gally gulped.</p><p>“Get him!” Alby commanded, and the rest of the dwarfs grabbed onto Gally, lifting him into the air. </p><p>Gally struggled against the dwarfs’ grasp. “Hey! Let go of me!”</p><p>Alby directed the dwarfs, a huge grin on his face. “Get him over to the tub.”</p><p>“Let me loose, you fools! Let me loose!”</p><p>The dwarfs’ voices blended together as they dipped him into the water. </p><p>“Get ‘im up into the tub!”</p><p>“Hang onto him!”</p><p>“Get him into the tub, the tub, the tub!”</p><p>Gally ripped his arm away, only to have it grabbed again by Minho. </p><p>“Don’t get excited! Don’t get excited, shanks!”</p><p>“Get the soap!” Minho yelled out.</p><p>Chuck passed it to him, singing out in glee. “Now scrub good and hard! It can’t be denied that he’ll look mighty cute as soon as he’s dried! Well, it’s good for the soul and it’s good for the hide to go-” He was cut off by Gally splashing sudsy water into his face.</p><p>The dwarfs stepped back, leaving Gally soaked and frowning in the water. </p><p>Minho wiped his eyes, smiling. “Ain’t he sweet?”</p><p>Zart sniffed the air. “Smells like a petunia.”</p><p>Frypan slung an arm around Winston’s shoulders. “He sure is cute.”</p><p>They all burst into giggles, Gally’s eyebrows furrowed as he stomped out of the tub, snatching a towel from Alby’s hand. “You’ll pay for this!”</p><p>They all jumped back, leaning away from the dripping dwarf. Minho opened his mouth to say something, but-</p><p>“Supper!” Thomas’s voice rang out from the cottage.</p><p>“Supper!” The dwarfs cheered, and they left Gally, sopping wet, in the yard, only a hand towel to dry himself off.</p><p>“H-hey!” He spluttered, wiping his face and glaring at the slammed door.</p><p>He was met with the sound of clinking glasses and jovial laughter from his comrades.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so, i'm sorry for not updating for six days.</p><p>i just kept procrastinating sitting down and writing this chapter all the way through.</p><p>i love it though.</p><p>when i watched the movie, i kept thinking about how it looked like gally had never taken a shower, like ever, and most of the other gladers did too.</p><p>so i guess that's why this scene was so funny to me.</p><p>as always, gally's whining, and the gladers are being gladers, and it's chaos.</p><p>thanks for reading beautiful people! see you next chapter, if i even ever get around to writing it.</p><p>have a wonderful day!! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. poison apple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miles away, Ava Paige was stewing in her chambers.</p><p>She gazed into her magic mirror and hissed, “Magic mirror on the wall, who is now the fairest one of all?”</p><p>The man in her mirror smirked. “Over the eight jewelled hills, beyond the eighth fall, in the cottage of the eight dwarfs, dwells Thomas, fairest one of all.”</p><p>The queen’s throat goes dry. “Thomas lies dead in the forest. The huntsman Janson has brought me proof.” She opens a velvet-lined box in her hands. “Behold, his heart.”</p><p>The mirror man frowns. “Thomas still lives, fairest in the land. ‘Tis the heart of a pig you hold in your hand.”</p><p>“The heart of a big?” She slams the box. “The heart of a pig? I’ve been tricked.”</p><p>Ava Paige storms over to a black iron cauldron and pours a green liquid into a beaker of ground black sand, tipping it into the cauldron.</p><p>“The blundering fool!” She whispered to herself, mixing the batch furiously.</p><p>“I’ll go myself to the dwarfs’ cottage in disguise so complete no one will ever suspect.”</p><p>She sprinkled dried root into the now bubbling potion, smiling, a psychopathic look on her face. “Now, a formula to transform my beauty into ugliness. Change my queenly raiment to a peddler’s cloak.”</p><p>Ava uncorked a bottle and shook it into the cauldron. “Mummy dust to make me old.”</p><p>She swung her hand and a wave of black fog floated into her mixing pot. “To shroud my clothes, the black of night.”</p><p>Another wave. “To age my voice, an old hag’s cackle.” </p><p>A shrill shriek echoed throughout the dank and dark room.</p><p>“To whiten my hair, a scream of fright.” </p><p>A horrendous scream bounced into her cauldron.</p><p>She added a few more ingredients. “A blast of wind… to fan my hate! A thunderbolt… to mix it well now…”</p><p>She stopped adding ingredients and peered into the cauldron. “Begin thy magic spell.”</p><p>The cauldron shook, and a front of smoke poured into the room.</p><p>When it cleared, the queen was replaced by an old woman in a ratty black cloak, wooden clogs on her feet.</p><p>She turned her hands in front of her face, admiring her handiwork of wrinkles and warts. “Look! My hands!”</p><p>Ava Paige grins upon hearing the chance her voice had undergone. “My voice! My voice! A perfect disguise!” Cackling, she took an apple from a bowl and dunked it into the cauldron. “And now, a special death for one so fair. What shall it be?” </p><p>She withdrew it, smirking. “Ah! A poisoned apple!” The apple turns green, hissing, and she places it in a basket.</p><p>Ava turns to the mirror. “One taste of the poisoned apple… and Thomas’s eyes will close forever… in the sleeping death.”</p><p>She slams the door behind her as she leaves, and the room goes dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is quite short so i'm v sorry.</p><p>enjoy though!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. plotting their demise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the dwarfs learn about newt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dwarfs and Thomas were in danger, but they did not know.</p><p>In fact, they were quite happy in their cottage in the woods.</p><p>Thomas had just finished teaching them his father’s favorite song, and they were all gathered around the kitchen table.</p><p>“That was fun.” Thomas remarked, his throat sore from singing all the lyrics as loud as his voice allowed him.</p><p>Frypan collected the plates and slid them into the sink. “Now you do somethin’.”</p><p>Thomas scratched his neck. “Like what?”</p><p>“Tell us a story.” Zart said, yawning. “No one ever tells us stories.”</p><p>The rest of the dwarfs murmured their agreement.</p><p>“A true story.” Frypan told him.</p><p>“A love story.” Jeff said, his face red.</p><p>Thomas sat up, already thinking of Newt. “Well, there once was a prince..”</p><p>Alby raised his eyebrows. “Was the prince you?”</p><p>Thomas ignored him. “And he fell in love.”</p><p>Winston wrapped a blanket around himself. “Was it hard to do?”</p><p>“Oh, it was very easy. Anyone could see that the other prince was charming. The only one for me.” </p><p>“Was he strong and handsome?” Alby asked, curious.</p><p>Thomas’s smile was wistful. “There’s nobody like him. Nobody at all.”</p><p>“Was he big and tall?” Zart whispered.</p><p>Jeff perked up. “Did he say he loved ya?”</p><p>Frypan wiggled his eyebrows. “Did he steal a kiss?”</p><p>Thomas told them the story of the wishing well, a blush spreading over his cheeks as it went on.</p><p>Once it finished and all the dwarfs were swooning, Gally spoke up from his place across the room. “Hah! Mush! All of it!”</p><p>“Ah, slim it, Gally. You’re just jealous because no one loves you.” Minho countered.</p><p>“Am not!” Gally yelled.</p><p>An alarm went off with an ear-splitting ring, and everyone stood up from their chairs, plugging their ears.</p><p>Thomas waved his hand towards the stairs. “Off to bed, all of you.”</p><p>The rest of the dwarfs made for the bedroom, but Alby stopped them, turning to Thomas. “Hold on there, men. Prince Thomas, you can take the bedroom.”</p><p>Thomas frowned. “But where will you all sleep?”</p><p>Alby gestured to the room they sat in. “We’ll be quite comfortable down here, don’t worry.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Don’t worry about us.”</p><p>Frypan spoke up. “We’ll be alright.”</p><p>“Well, if you insist,” Thomas said, walking up the stairs. “Good night.”</p><p>“Good night, Prince Thomas.” The dwarfs echoed back at him.</p><p>He stopped at the door of the bedroom. “You sure you’ll be alright?”</p><p>“Yes.” They all said. Minho rolled his eyes for extra effect.</p><p>“Well, pleasant dreams.”</p><p>“Pleasant dreams.”</p><p>When Thomas shut the door behind him, the dwarfs all stared at each other before scrambling to find a comfortable place to sleep.</p><p>Chuck tucked himself into a basket, Gally curled up in a cabinet, and Jeff found the softest piece of the wooden floor.</p><p>The rest of the dwarfs squeezed into random nooks and crannies, Thomas layed out onto all of the small beds above.</p><p>But the queen is still out there.</p><p>And she is plotting their demise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ignore how long this took lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. heigh ho, it's off to work we go..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Thomas and the dwarfs slept away, Ava Paige got no sleep, too busy perfecting the poison apple.</p><p>“Dip the apple in the brew, let the sleeping death sink through.” The apple sizzled as it was dunked into the cauldron.</p><p>The brew slid over the surface, sinking into the shape of a skull.</p><p>“Look, on the skin, a symbol of what lies within.”</p><p>“Now, turn red to tempt the boy.” The apple shined a deep red, and she smiled, her eyes lit by the glow of the fruit.</p><p>Ava Paige lifted the apple in her palm, and whispered, “When he breaks the tender peel to taste the apple in my hand, his breath will still, his blood congeal.”</p><p>“Then I’ll be the fairest in the land.”<br/>
She put the apple in a basket, throwing a cloak over her shoulders, making to leave. </p><p>Before she could leave, however, she paused at the door.</p><p>“But wait. There may be an antidote.” Ava ruffled through a dusty book, stopping at the page with a drawing of a poison apple. “Nothing must be overlooked.”</p><p>She ran her finger over the paper. “Ah, here it is! The victim of the sleeping death may be revived by true love’s kiss!”</p><p>Ava Paige shut the book, shaking her head. “No chance at that. The dwarfs will think he’s dead! He’ll be buried alive.”</p><p>Miles away, the sun had risen, the dwarfs were getting ready for work, and Thomas was wishing them farewell. </p><p>Alby stood next to Thomas, his pickaxe slung over his shoulder. “Now you be careful, Thomas. The queen’s a sly one, she could be anywhere. Be wary of strangers.”</p><p>Thomas shoved a bagged lunch into his hands. “Don’t worry. I’ll be alright.”</p><p>Winston clapped Thomas on the elbow since he couldn’t reach the boy’s arm. “Be awfully careful.”</p><p>Chuck hugged Thomas around the middle. “Be safe, Thomas! Don’t let any strangers in. Alby says strangers are scary, and I believe him.”</p><p>Thomas patted the dwarf on the head, chuckling. “Okay, buddy.”</p><p>The dwarfs all lined up, Gally avoiding Thomas’s gaze, and he waved them off as they left the clearing, singing a song.</p><p>“Heigh ho, heigh ho, it’s off to work we go..”</p><p>With one last stare at the little men, Thomas wandered back into the cottage, shutting the door behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i promise i'll update again this week i just can't seem to get away from doing anything else.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>